Shinsengumi's Fourth Squad Captain
by Kagetsuki-taicho
Summary: After all that he's been through, Harry's not all that surprised to find himself in another world after 'execution by Veil'. Death's nothing new either, so the war he's about to be involved in is also not surprising. It is the people he comes across who stir his long-forgotten protector mindset that unsettles him. Rewrite of Discontinued version. Starts pre-series


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin.

This is the rewrite of "Shinsengumi's Fourth Squad Captain."

Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy!

… … … … … … …

 _"SIRIUS! NOOO! SIRIUS!"_

 _"Harry! HARRY! Don't…he's gone, Harry…he's gone…"_

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _"…I need to do this, Sir."_

 _"Are you absolutely certain, my boy? I know what you are feeling, but it's not your fault. You do not have to push yourself so hard Harry."_

 _"It is not guilt that drives me, Sir. It is necessity. Si – Sirius' death has made me realise how helpless we are without our wand…our magic can only protect us so far."_

 _"Hmm…very well, if that is your wish, my boy. But I have to warn you…it will be more demanding, harsher than any training you have ever received so far. Are you prepared for this, Harry?"_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _"…You have no will in your strikes! No resolve, no spirit, no flexibility! You have the mentality of a goddamn puppet, gaki! That sword in your hands have been wielded by legends of their times! But you…you are disgracing them all with your despicable performances!"_

 _…._

 _"Again, gaki! I don't care how long you've been swinging that blade, but you won't be resting until you've shown me some ingenuity!"_

 _…._

 _"Faster! Faster! Come on, keep up! You'd have been dead ten times over if I had a real sword in hand!"_

 _…._

 _"Here, gaki. A scabbard for that blade. It's time you start learning how to fully utilise a piece of wood in battle."_

 _…._

 _"Focus on your strengths: speed and multiple strikes. You have enough stamina to deal out consecutive attacks. Aim for the vitals and it'll make up for your lack in strength."_

 _…._

 _"Hmm…lesser injuries this time, gaki? How many were you up against?... Whatever, go clean up before you stink up my house and stain my carpets."_

 _…._

 _"Don't get cocky, you have no bragging rights until you make this one yield and keep it that way, gaki."_

 _…._

 _"That last move is forbidden unless there's no other way out, you hear me? I'll not be responsible for its consequence."_

 _…._

 _"Hn. Never thought I'd say this but…congratulations, you've earned it. …Don't expect me to repeat that anytime soon."_

 _…._

 _"Huh? Why in kami's name would you want me to choose for you?"_

 _…._

 _"Hideaki. It means 'light'…and you are full of it…whether you realise it or not."_

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _"Hang in there, shishou! The medic is on the way, and I've healed the worst of your injuries. Just hang on for awhile more and you'll be fine!"_

 _"Haha…it's use – useless, Hideaki…ahh, ahh…I can fe – feel it destroying me from – from the inside…AHH!"_

 _"Don't talk! The healer's here. Just – just focus on me and you'll be fine, yeah?"_

 _"Li – listen…I never got to – to tell you…my name...hah…the name – of my ancestors…I now pass it on to you…there's no one else more wor – thy…aah…to carry it on…"_

 _"…And I'm not going to bear it while you are still here and able to kick my behind, shishou."_

 _"Heh…don't loose that optimism, gaki…don't loose it…I'm…sorry… I – "_

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _"Came to avenge your pathetic excuse of a master, Potter?"_

 _Silence._

 _Broken by insane laughter. "I would never have thought muggle weapons to be capable of such feats…mundane, insignificant beings that they are."_

 _The other continued to keep his silence._

 _"No last words, boy? Not even for your beloved…master? What was his name again?" Mocking jeers from the opposite side of the battlefield._

 _"His name will never be uttered through tainted lips." It was the only sentence the teen spoke._

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _Crimson splattered grass._

 _Bloodstained robes._

 _A red dawn._

 _A blood-soaked blade._

 _Dull emerald eyes roved over the landscape. The figure stood motionless._

 _He had lived…lived while he was meant to die…_ again _._

 _The sword in his hands pulsed, glowing faintly as blood dripped slowly from its surface._

 _A figure by his feet, laying face up. Deep red eyes glazed over in death. A neat hole where his black heart used to be._

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _His eyes snapped open, hands automatically going for the sword by his side. Someone was in his house. He lunged before the other could do anything._

 _Blade at the unknown's throat, he growled, "What do you want?"_

 _"You."_

 _A flash of orange surged around the two. He jerked himself back from the deathly green light that shot towards him. The captive in his hold sagged immediately, killed by the spell meant for him. Harry did not wait. In the next instant the caster of the Killing Curse found himself stabbed through the chest._

 _Adrenaline fading, he stilled as his eyes registered the uniform on the thin body coughing blood._

 _"…You…may have destroyed…our Lord. Taken everything…from us…but now…you'll have nothing – everyone you have saved…will turn on you."_

 _The still-warm corpse fell. He stood, numb to the banging of a thrown-open door and the hands that seized him immediately. Fingers tugged at the sword in his grip, falling away as the weapon dissolved. The skin on his entire right arm tingled, signalling the returning of his blade._

 _Cold fingers gripped his chin. Emerald eyes met chilling onyx ones._

 _"Finally gone mad have you?"_

 _He kept silent._

 _The other scoffed, "Get him out of here. We'll figure out what t do with him after cleaning this mess up."_

 _He looked at each body as he was dragged pass._

 _Red and gold tie. A lion ripped in two. Sightless brown eyes. Face frozen in shock. A toad croaking forlornly beside its master's body._

 _Silvery blonde hair splayed on the dark floor. The dreamy expression not lost even in death. A raven splattered with crimson._

 _Two snakes entwined. Wands laying where they fell. Each the cause of the other's demise._

 _The door closed ominously behind._

 _The last of his chains tying him to this place were gone._

 _A low chuckle._

 _Dark ringing laughter._

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _"He's a monster! He should be executed, saviour or not!"_

 _"Did you see what happened?"_

 _"Oh yes, ghastly wasn't it?"_

 _"Hard to believe the one who offed the previous Dark Lord would go dark himself…"_

 _He ran his fingers along the bars of his cell. The slight smile curling his lips was still present. His fate was being dictated right before his eyes. He couldn't care less._

 _"Have you anything to say in your defence, Mr Potter?"_

 _Dull emerald eyes flickered up and away dismissively. Fingers continuing its travel along the metal cage. Mouth still curved mockingly._

 _A loud snap gave away the portly judge's furious irritation. The hammer thudded a final time._

 _"…The juries have voted and found you guilty. Your execution date has been set. Out of respect to your accomplishments and commitments to the Light, we have agreed to allow for a painless death. Thus, a week from now, you will face the Veil. Merlin have mercy on your soul, Harry James Potter…for no one else will…"_

 _Cameras flashed and voices rose. The judge retreated hastily out the room. The chains collaring him jerked and he was led out, back to his cell._

 _The condemned merely kept smiling._

 _Death was better than living without purpose._

 _… ..._

 _… ..._

 _The veil loomed, shimmering, enticing and altogether deadly._

 _"…_ _And on this day, we witness the execution of one Harry James Potter, guilty as charged…"_

 _Blank green eyes fixed on the execution tool._

 _What would happen when he steps through? Would he feel anything? Would he simply black out, never to wake again?_

 _"_ _Hahaha…they brought me here just to entertain me with this, huh? You know…_ _ **Fallen Savior**_ _…dying this way is such a waste of your talents. You and me combined would be enough to kill some of these cowardly pigs and escape. Together, we can build a new era…"_

 _"_ _Not interested, no matter how many times you ask," came the monotone reply._

 _"_ _Tch, pity," the other said almost nonchalantly. "My execution day is tomorrow, you see, and I'll be going the same way as you. I almost feel…_ honored _."_

 _He didn't reply._

 _The voice behind merely chuckled._

 _Standing at the edge of the marble altar, he turned around fully._

 _Wands rose almost immediately from the guards in front. They were ignored._

 _His eyes bore into amused muddy-red orbs. The taller man grinned, "Let's meet again on the other side, eh? Wait for me."_

 _For the first time in months, his mouth molded into something other than a mocking quirk of the lips._

 _A smirk formed._

 _And he fell._

 _… … … … … …_

So…

Good? Bad? Indifferent?

I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of this year :p

(Edit: I am torn between Harry becoming a girl or staying a boy. Help me out please? ;-; )

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


End file.
